Amilt Crude
by Marboli
Summary: En el año de 2015, se propaga una epidemia que afecta solo a los mayores de 20 años y que amenaza con eliminar a la raza humana. 11 jóvenes están dispuestos a dejar atrás su pasados para librar a la humanidad de su extinción, y recordando... Que significa ser libre en mente y alma.


Mi nombre es Alex Could y tengo 15 años, vivo sola desde que tengo 12 en una ciudad ni grande ni pequeña, y la verdad, no me fió de nadie….

Durante mi infancia me tacharon de rara, adiós a compañeros y amigos… Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años, y no tengo hermanos, como si todos se alejaran de mí, desde entonces me cree una capa, impidiendo que nadie entrara ni se enterara de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Y nunca nadie fue tan terco como para intentarlo, hasta…

-Mientras tanto, ha surgido otro caso de la extraña epidemia que ha estado acechando, no se conoce nada parecido y no existe cura hasta el momento, hasta ahora, solo ha afectado a persona mayores de 21 años de edad…-el presentador parece serio pero se nota que está muy preocupado- los médicos han llamado a esta enfermedad Amilt Crude…

-Hmp, solo es drama- adentro una cucharada de cereal- fe ponfan de mafafilla en fofo tempo…

"¿Podrías no hablar con la boca llena?" Suena irritada

Ella es Alec, por así decirlo mi otra yo…. Si, suena ridículo, pero… Cuando me concentro hasta me parece verla, y casi siempre converso con ella, somos muy diferentes, pero con ella me puedo desahogar. Parece que estoy loca ¿No?

-Tú de que fe quefas- me trago el cereal- ya sabes lo que opino de tu opinión….

-En otras noticias, han desaparecido dos jóvenes de 13 años de edad, y se encontraron los cadáveres de tres chicos de entre 12 y 8 años de edad….

Esto si es raro, lo de los adultos infectados, y niños desaparecidospienso, Algo no cuadra

"Ehm, que tal si miras el reloj" Sarcasmo, ironía, eso hay en la voz de Alec

Miro el reloj y casi me ahogo con el jugo…. LAS 8:00 ES MAS QUE TARDE.

Apago el televisor y salgo corriendo, subo a mi motoneta y de milagro logro llegar a la escuela; si, vivo sola, pero aun debo estudiar, de momento tengo un apoyo, y por las tardes trabajo… Es difícil, pero me he acostumbrado a eso.

-Por poco y llegas tarde jovencita-el conserje está a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero accede a dejarme pasar.

-Gracias

Entro como desesperada al salón de clases, justo para chocar con el maestro que iba camino a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Tarde de nuevo Clow?

Él sabe que en realidad mi apellido es Could pero me llama así para tratar de sacarme una sonrisa a causa de mi seriedad.

-Could señor

Pero hasta el momento no lo consigue, me siento junto a la ventana como todos los días y miro a fuera hasta que… Cuando me doy la vuelta para leer lo que ha escrito en la pizarra el profesor me doy cuenta de que un par de chicos me observan, la chica según tengo entendido se llama Midory Korime, es una cerebrito que fue transferida, pero a pesar de ser más social que yo, nunca se había fijado en mí. El chico a su lado creo que es Ryo Scell, un antiguo compañero…

-Señorita Clow, preste atención por favor-el maestro parece algo molesto.

-Lo siento…

El resto de la clase sigue igual que siempre, pero tanto Ryo como Midory no me quitan el ojo de encima.

"Asustada ¿eh?"

Cállate Alec

Al terminar la clase cuando me dirijo a mi motoneta choco con alguien.

-Perdón, no te vi yo….-pero el chico no parece prestarme atención, de hecho, su mirada es bastante fría y se le ve muy serio…

-No importa, lo siento también-me dice y luego se marcha.

Que raro... pienso Primero lo ocurrido con Korime y Scell y ahora esto, lo de las desapariciones y la enfermedad… El mundo está loco

En el camino a casa todo se vuelve más normal, entro y como siempre nadie me saluda, como y me voy al trabajo, segura de que será una jornada normal, me equivoco…

Mientras limpiaba una mesa para que estuviera lista para la entrada de algún otro cliente un par de niños me miran por encima del hombro, me parece que son hermanos, el chico era rubio con mechas negras en el cabello, con un atuendo colegial, la niña en cambio era lo más tierno que te podrías hallar, con el cabello rubio también recogido en un par de coletas.

Esa noche no hubo más noticias sobre el Amilt Crude, pero conociendo a los encargados del noticiero, solo lo hacen para no causar pánico…

Si ya de por si el mundo es raro para alguien como yo, esto lo empeora más….


End file.
